


Pockets full of...

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan follows the will of the Force. That can get a little annoying on occasion.
Or: Obi-Wan the accidental kleptomaniac. Sorta.
(In case you're concerned: the Graphic Depictions of Violence tag is mostly caution on my part. There's one shooting and one stabbing and i don't go into detail in either case but you know, better safe than sorry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/gifts).



> as part of my plan to actually make wordcount this nano, ive been writing every day. and to make that easier on myself, ive been asking people on tumblr to send me prompts.
> 
> eclipsemidnight asked: Star Wars prompt! So there are several Jedi with specific force-granted powers through the unifying or living force. Mace with shatterpoints, etc. But what about someone like Obi-Wan, whose connection was to the Unifying but was trained in the Living by his master? The manifestation of Force abilities as something that is related to both halves of the force, such as seeing auras, etc? (sorry for incoherency)
> 
> and then this happened.

It's not the first time a mission turns deadly without warning and for no apparent reason and it probably won’t be the last time.

He's dripping wet and running for his life and he really doesn't have time to stop right now. The feeling gets stronger, beating at him until he can no longer ignore it so he slows down a little, dodging around trees, until he literally runs into a droid.

It's not difficult to dispatch the droid and its three friends but he's still worried about the time he's wasting here. They would have been easy to avoid and he has no idea why it's so important that he run into them.

The drumming need in his head leads his hands to pick up a pair of blasters and because he knows how bad things can get when he ignores this kind feeling, he sticks two in his belt and keeps running.

***

Qui-Gon eyes the blasters dubiously so Obi-Wan gives him a mulish look and doesn’t care that he's acting rather childishly. Blasters aren't the strangest things he's ever picked up without knowing why, but Qui-Gon knows he doesn't like them.

Qui-Gon doesn’t comment because he also knows that the strange things Obi-Wan picks up tend to be pretty useful.

***

They stay on his belt, untouched, until Captain Panaka walks into the cockpit with the handmaiden and a child, talking about Qui-Gon being in trouble.

Obi-Wan instructs the pilot to get them closer and heads for the door.

Qui-Gon’s opponent obligingly places himself between Qui-Gon and the ship so Obi-Wan calms his breathing and takes aim. The blaster shot hits the being in the middle of the back and Qui-Gon’s next strike makes the being cry out.

Then Qui-Gon’s on the ship and they leave Tattooine behind.

***

Obi-Wan finds the old fireworks in his room while looking for a misplaced datapad. Why hasn't he thrown them out yet? Never mind. They’re going to be important, so he rolls his eyes at the Force and pockets them.

Sometimes he despairs of this strange talent, no matter how useful it is.

***

Obi-Wan’s clothes have far more pockets than most peoples, because he keeps picking up objects he knows will be useful one day. The problem is that he doesn't know when or how they'll be useful so there are a few things he's been carrying around wherever he goes for years now.

Such as the small toy ship that he gives to Anakin on the journey back to Naboo. Anakin looks at him like Obi-Wan has handed him a priceless treasure, and it takes some doing to hide his own discomfort. The ship distracts Anakin quickly enough and Obi-Wan slips out of the room to find a quiet place to meditate.

***

There's a moment, when they're dueling the Sith, when Obi-Wan finds himself changing his grip on his lightsaber and reaching into one of his pockets.

The fireworks hit the Sith right in the chest and he's distracted just long enough for Qui-Gon to stab him in the back.

Obi-Wan sits heavily on the floor. It's over. They've won.

**Author's Note:**

> if youre interested in the extra bits and pieces that got added in the reblogs (both by me and a bunch of other people) heres a link: http://peskylilcritter.tumblr.com/post/151297004858/star-wars-prompt-so-there-are-several-jedi-with


End file.
